Brotherly Love
by Peorth Undead
Summary: a Bosco and Mikey fic. I can't tell too much or I'll give it away. *some swearing* R


Brotherly Love  
  
By Phe Phe Minoda  
  
(I figured what the hell and do a Mikey Bosco story. . . And I don't know much bout Mikey so I'm making it all up. . .so that what this is, is fiction so help encourage me to write more fiction and review! )  
  
I looked out the window of my small apartment's window. The window was halfway broken and what I could see of New York City was fogging up due to the rain. The roof was leaking; I was getting wet just standing any where in the damn apartment. My stove was on the fritz and my TV fried. Oh yeah and my fridge is like an icebox. Nice huh? My apartment smelled moldy due to the fact it hadn't stopped raining in five days. I was ready to pull my hair out. I grabbed my wallet and left the shit hole. Don't know exactly where I was heading but where ever I ended up had to be better then the shit hole I was leaving. Hopefully drier too, course I was going to have to get wet before I could get dry. Had to sell my shit box of a car. Five hundred bucks just to pay the damn rent. . .fat lot of good it did. The damn manager didn't even fix the damn roof yet.  
  
I noticed some one following me shortly after I left my building. It worried me, could have been any one trying to get me back on drugs. Thing is, I'm not quite sure on how tough I could be against people like that. I. . .I ain't ever had a backbone like my brother Maurice does. Fuck look at him he's a cop. Took all the beatens' Da gave us and took some for me and Ma. Me I let him take all the shit, I turned into a user and a dealer. I became what our father accused us of being all along.  
  
Worthless.  
  
But hey, I'm trying to be clean. Course these people that are following me aren't making it easy for me. . .and this guy following me is making me really paranoid. I took out the cell that Moe gave me a while back. He told me to call him for any reason. Well I haven't taken him up on his hospitality yet. I quickly dialed the phone as I walked quickly to the closest subway terminal. Before the guy caught up too close to me I ducked into the shadows. "Yo, this is Bosco," My brother said on the phone.  
  
"Moe? I need help. . ."  
  
"Mikey is that you?" he asked, "What's going on?"  
  
"Some guy is following me and I don't get a warm fuzzy feeling about it," I said as I saw my tailgater freeze right in front of me. "Shit I gotta go case he hears me. . .I'll call back when I'm sure he's gone." I hung up on my brother and watched the man look around glaring at each area. I recognized him though. His name was Tommy Danu. He worked for some major drug dealer and crime lord. If he was looking for me then I was seriously fucked. I had been dealing for a minor crime boss named Walker Gauvin, he was working for a bigger one, and evidently Tommy was the go between the minor bosses under this big guys control. And I know Walker was pissed with me when I decided to go on the strait an narrow course of life. The thing that worried me was Tommy only answered to one person, the big shot. And that meant I was in seriously deep shit.  
  
Tommy ran off to his right thankfully. I didn't even breathe. As soon as I thought it was safe I got out of the shadows and ran out of the subway system. I dialed the number again as soon as I was out side. "Mikey, is that you?" my brother asked me.  
  
"Yeah, look I'm down at the sub station and leaving it. I'll run to the bakery in Hell's Kitchen, I'm not to far away from it. . ."  
  
"Mikey, don't tell me you live in. . ."  
  
"No Moe," I said impatiently, "I live close to it."  
  
I heard him tell his partner where to go. "We'll be there. . .be careful!"  
  
I hung up the phone with him. "As if you ever are," I muttered before I got attacked from behind. My head smashed into the pavement but not too hard. I didn't think, I ran. I scrambled to my feet and took off as fast as I could. . .in the pouring rain. . .alone. . .and scared like I never was in my life. Da didn't scare me as much as I was right now, Maurice never did even when he arrested me. . .but then again, no one wants to see what could be their own death walking around.  
  
I felt my balance wane as I slipped on a plastic bag on the ground. I went tumbling, rolling right into a bunch of trashcans. I dizzily got to my feet and was grabbed. "You think you can run Boscorelli?" the guy hissed.  
  
Luckily a cop car pulled up. "Hey you!" On of the officer growled, "Let the kid go!"  
  
"No dice fatso," the guy I just figured out to be Tommy jeered. I felt a knife point at my back, "Boscorelli is coming with me. . ."  
  
"That must be Mikey," the other officer said, not wavering his gun.  
  
"Come on the big boss wants to meet you," he hissed.  
  
I then heard a shot, the man holding me grew slack and fell dragging the knife along with himself to the ground. I turned to see a lot of blood around his right leg. I looked up to see Moe running through the alleyway behind us. "Mikey you ok?" He asked.  
  
"So you have friends that are pigs!" the drug lord's lackey snarled lying on the ground.  
  
"Wrong Jag-off, his brothers one," Moe growled as he flipped Tommy on his stomach to cuff him.  
  
Moe's partner then showed up, "Bos you ok?" she asked as soon as she got out of the cop car.  
  
"No, this Jag-off tried to knife my brother, and I wanna know why," he growled yanking the man off of the ground.  
  
"Prove it piggy," he hissed, "Michael is a marked man, if he don't shut his little trap then he gets what's coming to him worse!"  
  
"I'm on the strait and narrow, Tommy, I'll talk," I said avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Bosco, your brother is bleeding, maybe you should take him to Mercy," the chubbier cop said.  
  
The thinner black one nodded, "yeah, we can bring the guy in."  
  
Moe's partner nodded. . .damn I wish I could remember her name. She was wearing gloves and held a plastic baggy in her hand that now held a bloody knife. "Take this in too while your at it Ty." She handed the knife to the thin black guy.  
  
I looked away as my brother gave the fat cop Tommy. "Sully, if you some how fuck up I will be forced to kick your ass."  
  
"Yeah Bosco, I got it," he then started rambling off the Miranda Rights.  
  
I looked at Moe, as he led me to the car, "you ok. . .other than that giant scratch on your back. . .and the cut on your head. . .and. . ."  
  
I nodded, "I'm fine Moe, really. . .can't feel," I yelped as I bent my back trying to get into the car, a searing hot pain ripped through my body. Luckily Moe and his partner was standing next to me and were able to catch me.  
  
"Easy Mikey," the woman said.  
  
I had my eyes closed and started to shake. I think it was partially from pain partially being cold. "Stay awake Mikey," Moe said to me helping me into the back of the cruiser. "We're calling into Mercy now."  
  
I heard his partner phone in, "this is 55David, we got an injured man coming in, cut along his back, and scrapes. . .Yes, he's alive. . .ten four. I'm driving Bosco, don't want to kill him with your driving."  
  
"Yokas. . ." he sighed, "your going to be ok Mikey."  
  
I nodded, keeping my eyes closed. I was shivering now, cold as I have ever been. I must have blacked out because when I awoke some doctor was putting something on my forehead. "Good your awake," He said. "You don't have serious injuries, just a few minor ones." He looked to the corner. "His back isn't too bad, just a light scratch, he should not move it much in the next five to ten days."  
  
I looked up to see Moe sitting in the corner, "hey Moe. . ."  
  
"He can be released now," the doctor said.  
  
Moe threw me a pair of cloths that were obviously his, "I'm not wearing your boxers."  
  
He shrugged, "those were at Ma's house and they're yours."  
  
"Oh," I said as he walked out smirking. I got dressed as quickly as I could and walked out side. My brother was signing papers and stuff. "So you taking me home?" I asked.  
  
"Nope," he said, "you're staying at my place."  
  
"Oh," I said as he grabbed my prescriptions and we walked out, me much more slowly then him.  
  
"Mikey, who was that guy?" Moe asked as we got to his car.  
  
I waited till we were pulling out of the parking lot to answer. "He's the dirty worker of the boss of my former boss."  
  
"So. . .what exactly do you think he wants?" My brother asked.  
  
I shrugged not looking at him, "I don't know."  
  
The rest of the drive was in silence. He showed me up to his apartment, gave me a quick tour and handed me a beer, "your staying here till you can afford a better place to live. . .and till who ever is after you is caught."  
  
"How long was I out Moe?" I asked fiddling with the beer cap.  
  
"We took you in at about ten fifty two, you passed out or fell asleep on the way so. . ." he paused and tried to count the time on his fingers. "About six hours."  
  
"Fuck that was a long time," I said deciding to sit on his couch still fiddling with the beer cap.  
  
"We're going to try to get him to talk," Moe promised me taking a large swig of his beer.  
  
"Moe it's four in the morning," I said giving him a look.  
  
"So, if they don't crack him, I'm demanding a swing at him."  
  
I sighed, my brother the cop was going to take down some guy I never even met that was obviously out to get me. . .boy do I really feel lucky right now. 


End file.
